


Its not living (if it's not with you)

by notfoundtaken



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Beginnings, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfoundtaken/pseuds/notfoundtaken
Summary: "And all I do is sit and think about you""Its not living if it's not with you"
Relationships: Dream and George - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Its not living (if it's not with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Dream and George had always been just friends and nothing could ever change that, Right?"

"Dream! I swear to God, if you try and hit me again"

"Sorry Gogy, don't wanna lose" Dream said half speaking half wheezing

Dream had been playing minecraft with his best friend George all morning, it wasn't unusual to see the two playing. Its become almost a daily thing for Dream.

Not that he minded of course, it took his mind off things, for a little while at least. This was until he came to the realization that he was in love with his best friend.

"Dream, Dream? Hello" he heard a concerned voice say through his headphones. "Oh yeah, sorry just zoned out thinking about how I'm gonna destroy your ass in this"

"Shut up, your'e so dumb" George whined.

"Oh yeah says the one who's in love with me" 

Before Dream could say anything else, Sapnap joined the discord call "What are you two idiots up to?"

"Nice to see you too" Dream could almost hear Georges eye roll. "Nothing much Sapnap, just some PvP" Dream said.

"That's cool, BUT you guys should definitely help me set up stuff for my next stream"

The three of them spent the next couple hours helping Sapnap with coding stuff and getting ready for the stream tomorrow.

"I gotta go guys, thanks for all the help today. I love you" Sapnap said mockingly,

Dream chuckled "Of course Sappy Nappy, anything for you" 

"You guys are so dumb" George complained. 

"Yeah but you still love us" Dream said.

Sapnap laughed once more before disconnecting from the call.

The silence comfortable but haunting.

"Dream"

"yeah?"

"nevermind"

Dream raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Everything okay George?" 

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine don't worry. I gotta go now its late here"

"Sure, if you need anything just snap me" Dream got an idea "I love you" 

"What? Stop being weird, dumbass" George disconnected

Dream leaned back in his chair, arms above his head letting out a deep sigh. 

Thinking back on the conversation, Dream cant help but feel embarrassed 

"Why'd you have to say that, did George take is seriously? No, he probably thinks I'm teasing him"

So many thoughts raced through his mind

**ding**

Dreams head shot up, grabbing his phone. 

"George?" he mumbles looking at the snapchat notification 

_'Your'e so dumb'_ the words attached to a picture of George frowning

Dream chuckled before looking more closely at the photo. Had Georges lips always been that plump and pink, so soft looking

His mind wandered off thinking about kissing them. 

Dream put down his phone. Dropping his head onto his desk, sighing

"I am so in love with him"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've never wrote fanfiction before. This is my first time.  
> Id appreciate any feedback or advice, please nothing too mean.


End file.
